El Poder de una Frase
by Natyqg
Summary: "La frase es el alma del pensamiento; con ella se hiere y hasta se mata. Durante largo tiempo se recuerda y se repite." / Hace años que lo perdí y dí todo...Dí todo lo que podía ofrecer...Perdón, ofrecerle / Él se estaba quedando ciego... / Él solo necesitaba amor... / La actividad de la cornea está en 0,0 / "Valora lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde"


**EL PODER DE UNA FRASE**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

" _La frase es el alma del pensamiento; con ella se hiere y hasta se mata. Durante largo tiempo se recuerda y se repite."_

 _ **Álvaro de Figueroa y Torres (1863-1950) Político Español**_

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

Su nombre quedó grabado en mi subconsciente desde que lo conocí, desde que admiré su frialdad y poder, desde que pude ver más allá de su coraza y abrir una brecha en su muro indestructible de sentimientos ocultos.

Descubrí en sus ojos algo más que odio y venganza, una manera totalmente nueva de ver el mundo, eso reflejaba su calculadora y penetrante mirada. Siempre intentando infundir temor y superioridad, cuando en el fondo...Tan solo era una manera más de evadir la realidad.

Aún cuando sufro día tras día esta tortura de no poder verlo, de no admirar sus finos labios y volver a explorar su mundo interior...Aún cuando tengo que conformarme con cuatro sentidos intuitivos para poder sentirme cercana a él...A su presencia.

Hace años que lo perdí y dí todo...Dí todo lo que podía ofrecer...Perdón, ofrecer _le_. Siempre estuve dispuesta a lo que hiciera referencia con él, por muy cruel que sonase...Por todas las muertes que escuché que había causado...Porque rogué que no se le pusiera en búsqueda y captura vivo o...muerto.

Me llamo Sakura Haruno, ex ninja de élite y medic-nin aún ejerciendo. Me ocupo de hacer feliz a todos los niños que han pasado un trauma como lo fue la cuarta guerra ninja, niños que han perdido a su familia o que guardan secuelas físicas y psicológicas de todo lo ocurrido.

Me llevo la mayoría del tiempo ejerciendo lo que me gusta, menos cuando mi condición no me lo permite...Yo también participé en la guerra y no resulté gravemente herida en ella, pero si que tuve que hacer un sacrificio por aquel que un día juré proteger y traer de vuelta a salvo, a la aldea...

 _Él se estaba quedando ciego..._

Lo encontré entre los escombros de lo que antes habían sido grandes e imponentes edificios, allí, muriendo desangrado y con las orbes de los ojos completamente...Irreconocibles. Su cara estaba magullada, y entonces lo comprendí...

Él solo necesitaba amor...

Un amor que había rechazado tres años atrás, pero aún así no perdí la esperanza de dar con su afecto algún día. Al verlo allí desamparado y con rastro de lágrimas de sangre no pude hacer otra cosa que correr y auxiliarle de la mejor manera que sé.

–Sasuke, ¿me oyes? Soy Sakura, te voy a curar, te pondrás bien, lo juro.

Me arrodillé junto a él y curé sus heridas más pequeñas para luego examinar sus ojos, a menos que yo hiciera algo, él...Él no volvería a ver jamás. Comprendí que para un Shinobi no volver a luchar por defectos fisiológicos era su muerte, y si Sasuke no pudiera ejercer su labor...Se encerraría en si mismo para no volver.

–Sakura...

–Podrás ver, te aseguro que podrás seguir con tu vida normal, solo aguanta unos segundos más. Mírame.- No pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al hallar la única solución.- Por favor, mírame solo una vez más.- Él se giró hacia mi voz, seguramente ahora tan solo vería sombras. Yo solo quería memorizar su rostro una vez más.- Me alegro de que lo último que vean mis ojos sea tu rostro, Sasuke.

Y empecé a trasplantar mi cornea removiendo la suya dañada mediante un proceso muy doloroso para mi, él prácticamente ya no sentía dolor en los ojos. Poco a poco me dejé guiar por mis instintos al perder la visibilidad lentamente. Su cara cada vez estaba más difusa y el pasto quemado a mis pies se ennegrecía.

Hasta que ya no fui capaz de ver nada.

–Sakura...-Era su voz.- ¿Qué demonios has hecho?- Y fue lo último que escuché, aquel grito iracundo mientra sentí un par de sacudidas, luego ya ni oí ni sentí nada.

 **·**

 **·  
·**

" _Tsunade-Sama obtuvimos los resultados del test ocular de Sakura Haruno. Los resultados indican lo que usted temía...La actividad de la cornea está en 0,0. Ella le brindó el cien por ciento de su visión a Sasuke Uchiha, quien se encuentra ahora bajo arresto y a la espera de que se le perdonen los cargos por haber ayudado en la guerra"_

 _ **·**_

 _ **·**_

 _ **·**_

Ahora Sasuke me visitaba una vez por semana al menos, después de mi pérdida de visión y mis desmayos constantes él siempre viene para asegurarse de que estoy bien. Decidió no quedarse en la aldea, yo ya renuncié a él hace mucho, no se merece a una... _inválida_ como yo, necesita una mujer que pueda ver la cara de sus hijos y que pueda cuidarlos sin tener otra supervisión por si surguen problemas.

Ya se lo dije cuando mencionó si quería ir con él, en mi condición yo era solo una carga inútil, que debería pensar en la prima de Naruto, la pelirroja que está enamorada de él y que quizás pueda rehacer su vida de esa forma y ser feliz.

Se enfadó mucho conmigo, dijo que él estaba vivo gracias a mi, que yo se lo di todo y que quería compensarme. ¿Una compensación? Eso era lo que me iba a dar por lástima. Un año negando ir con él para que lo inevitable sucediera.

 _Y pensaba que no iba a doler, pero si que lo hizo..._

En una de sus tantas visitas me dijo que había decidido darle una oportunidad a Karin como tanto le indiqué. No sé explicar como me sentí, desde que me quedé ciega estaba vacía...Pero me sentí mil veces peor al escuchar eso, como si algo mutilara mis órganos por dentro.

Cada vez las visitas eran menos frecuentes, cuando me visitaba solía hablar de ella y en una de sus ausencias me enteré accidentalmente por una conversación de Naruto...

 _Ella estaba embarazada..._

Mi respiración se cortó, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba. Iba a darme un crisis, lo sentía y también sabía que ya nada me impulsaba a salir de este estado, Sasuke...Ya no era necesaria para él. Caí al suelo sin poder respirar nada y lo último que sentí fue el grito de mi mejor amigo.

–¡Sakura!

·

·

·

–¿Dónde está?- Gritó una voz que no supe identificar a lo lejos.

–¡Alto, muchacho! Esa zona es de los pacientes en riesgo, ¡no puede en...!

–Sakura.- Sentí un movimiento a mi lado, giré la cabeza sin inmutar mi rostro, no entendía porque aún teniendo mis ojos abiertos no veía.- Maldición, debí habértelo contado..- ¿El qué?- Todo fue una farsa para que recapacitaras, no salí con Karin, solo quería que te dieras cuenta de que te quería a ti...Y ella no está embarazada de mi..¡Joder! Ni siquiera he hecho nada con ninguna en mi vida. Ella espera un hijo de Suigetsu.

–No sé de que me habla, señor.- Escuché una exclamación de asombro.- No lo reconozca, encienda la luz, quizás lo vea.

–Intenté decirle que ella no recuerda nada.- Dijo una mujer.- Ella padece amnesia como un mecanismo de defensa de su cuerpo. Sufrió una conmoción muy fuerte.

–¿Cuándo recobrará la memoria?

–Eso no se sabe, muchacho.- Suspiró.- Puede que ella tardé días, semanas, meses, años...Incluso existe la posibilidad de que el daño sea permanente.

–¿Per...manente?- Sentí la mirada de ese hombre en mi, no entendía de que hablaba, pero me resultaba divertido, simplemente le sonreí y jugué con mis dedos.

" _Valora lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde, porque sé el tiempo escapa y hasta es capaz de olvidarte"_


End file.
